Fading Away
by Sheep That Drinks Decaf
Summary: Sequel to Broken Love.Fiona has moved on.But Moonbay won't give up on getting Van and Fiona together.Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Fading Away**

Its been six months since Van and Serena got married.They got married when they went on their vacation.Fiona left the Ultrasauras and now lives with Thomas.Moonbay and Irvine are engaged.Everybody is just moving along with their lives.

Sunshine shone through Fiona's bedroom window shining on Fiona's face.Fiona turned to face the wall hoping to go back to sleep.''Wakey wakey Fiona'',Thomas greeted opening Fiona's bedroom door.''Leave me alone'',Fiona replied throwing one of her pillows at Thomas.''Miss Fiona its noon,you should really get up!'',Thomas yelled walking into her room.''No!'',Fiona yelled hiding herself in the blankets.Thomas stomped out of her room.

Fiona finally decided to get up and got dressed.Then she walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.''Hey Thomas'',Fiona nervously greeted.''Oh so you finally decided to get up'',Thomas said.''Yeah.Sorry,well I gotta go bye!'',Fiona said walking outside.

Moonbay drove her convertible to Thomas's house and picked up Fiona.''Hey Fiona whats up!'',Moonbay asked happier than ever.''Nothing much'',replied Fiona getting into the car.''Where do you want to go?'',asked Moonabay driving the car around the city.''Somewhere'',Fiona replied staring out the window.''Great I know just the place to go!'',Moonbay exclaimed driving the car into a driveway.''Moonbay where are we?'',asked Fiona getting out of the car.''A special someones house'',Moonbay said walking to the front door of the house.Moonbay knocked on the door three times and the person who opened the door was none other than Van.

A/N--Hiya peoples!Ooooooooooh a cliffhanger.I know this chapter is REALLY short.Please review and...well...Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Zoids.If I did...Forget it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Hey Moonbay'',Van said opening the door.''Hey Van'',Moonbay replied not noticing that Fiona was hiding behind her.''Fiona greet Van!'',Moonbay yelled pushing Fiona in front of Van.''Uuuuuuuuh..Hi'',Fiona quickly said hurriedly walking away.''Hey Fiona how have you been?'',Van asked.Fiona stopped and turned around.How did Fiona feel.Fiona wanted to hurt Van for what he did to her.She decided to talk to him.And Serena.''Fine'',Fiona replied walking up to Van.''Hows Serena?'',Fiona asked looking through the doorway to see Serena glaring at her.''Ooooooooooh well she is okay'',Van replied looking back at the angry Serena.''I gotta go'',Fiona said looking back to see Moonbay and her car gone.''Wanna come in?'',Van asked welcoming her in.Serena walked right beside van grabbing his arm.''Maybe Fiona has other plans'',Serena exclaimed still glaring at her.''Actually I don't'',Fiona said Walking closer to Serena.''Come on in then'',Van said welcoming her in with a smile.

''Why did you move back here?'',asked Fiona.''Well because I wanted to'',Van replied.What a stupid answer.Serena walked over to Fiona.''Fiona come with me I want to talk to you in private.'',Serena said leading Fiona up the stairs.When they got up the stairs Serena entered the first door on the right.''Come in here now!'',Serena yelled pulling Fiona in.Fiona pulled her arm out of Serena's grip.''What do you want!'',Fiona yelled back.''You to get out of this house and leave or I'll make you'',said Serena looking at Fiona in the eyes.Fiona quickly ran out of the room and ran downstairs running into Van.''Whats the hurry?"",asked Van.''I got to go I'm sorry'',Fiona said trying to leave but was stopped by Van.''Don't leave stay'',Van said closing the door and taking Fiona into the dining room.

Fiona sat down in a chair at the dining table on the left side of Van.While Serena sat on the right side of Van.Serena glared at Fiona,but Fiona didn't care.She felt safe sitting right next to Van.''So what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?'',asked Van.''I haven't been doing anything much.I just moved in with Thomas.I used to live with Moonbay but I couldn't stand her singing and hogging all the hot water.'',Fiona explained staring at Van.It had been a half a year since she last saw him.''What have you been doing since...'',Fiona didn't want to say those last words.''I married Serena then we went on her honeymoon.Then we bought a house far away from here.But then we got bored of that place and now we're here'',Van explained.Just then a car horn beeped outside.''That must be Moonbay.I'm sorry but I really need to go.Bye'',Fiona said getting up and walking towards the door.''Bye'',Van replied getting up and opening the door for Fiona.Fiona walked outside and into the car.Then the car drove away with Van staring at the car.Right then Serena walked over to Van.''Van there is something special I need to tell you''.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N--Yay another chapter done.Sorry for the LONG wait.I know its short and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fading Away

Serena wrapped her arms around Van. "I'm pregnant", She whispered into His's ear.Van just stood still,looking out onto the street. ''Van!'', Serena yelled. ''What...Sorry I was just thinking.'', He said going inside the house and closing the door in Serena's face.

Fiona entered Thomas's house.She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.Thomas then entered into the kitchen and saw Fiona. ''Hey Fiona.''. ''Oh hey Thomas'', she replied.Fiona then left the kitchen and went to her room.She grabbed a picture of Van and her.Laying on her bed and staring at the picture,she wondered if Van loved her.

_Flashback_

Van and Fiona were in the Blade Liger running across the desert.They were heading to some nearby ruins to see what was in them. "Van how much longer till we get there?'', asked iona getting tired. ''You said it was only an hour away", she added half awake.Van just smiled.

_End Of Flashback_

Van looked out the window in his and Serena's bedroom.What has he done?He loves Fiona not Serena.How could he be so dumb?He has to tell Fiona how much he loves her.Van ran out of his bedroom and hopped in his car and drove off.He felt strange though.Something was telling him not to go.

_Flashback_

The Blade Liger stopped at some large ruins and opened its cockpit.Van shook Fiona awake and jumped out. "Were finally here.'', Van said wrapping his arm around Fiona's waist.This made Fiona blush.Then Van turned around making his face staring right at her's.Finally he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

_End Of Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N--oooooooooooooooo...yeah well this chapter was also short,but trust me the next chapter will be long.Okay...Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-- Ooooooooh...Its been like...4 months...Heres the last chapter of Fading Away...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoidssniff

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona slowly approached the doorway to her bedroom. Opening it with a slight creak. 'Van doesn't want me...I don't want me...' She thought going into her bathroom and closing the door.

''Fiona!", yelled Moonbay running up the flight of stairs, hoping that Fiona won't do something stupid. "Fiona!". Finally reaching Fiona's room, she knocked on the door several times before hearing a muffle. ''Fiona open the door now!'', Moonbay told Fiona. ''no...'', was Fiona's reply.'' Fiona, if you don't open the door then I will!'', Moonbay yelled banging the door with her fist. Moonbay finally opened the door. ''Fiona don't you dare do anything stupid.'', she said walking over to the crying Fiona.

Van rushed the car quickly through traffic only to get red lights at every intersection. ''Damn...Why me?'', he asked himself. Funny, how he left Serena like that. He chuckled to himself.

Moonbay handed Fiona a box of tissues. ''Stop thinking like that. Fiona, you know Van loves you!'', Moonbay comforted her. ''I...know. I just don't want to see him...'', replied Fiona shaking. _Strange, how one lover can want to be away from the other after trying so hard to get it_. ''Fiona get up were going to see Van'', said Moonbay getting up and dragging Fiona down the stairs and into the car.

( flashback )

''Fiona I'm going to be gone for a long time...'', Van said to Fiona hugging her tightly. ''Can't I go with you?'', asked Fiona pleadingly. ''No Fiona, I'm sorry but you can't come.'', Van replied letting go of Fiona and hopping into the Blade Liger. Fiona just stood there watching as he faded away into the horizon...gone...

( end of flashback)

''Come on Fiona think of it. Van loves you and you love him, you shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine.'', Moonbay reassured Fiona. Fiona took a deep breath and tried to relax. Moonbay sped up the car a little. _Things happen for the good_. _Unlike some couples._

Van sped up the car and wondered if going to Fiona was the right thing. _Ah, one wonders what the other thinks, how perfect, right?_

Van was the only thing that Fiona could think of. Why? ''Oh great a road block! Now its going to take longer to get there... Oh well'', Moonbay said speeding up the car. Fiona had too many butterflies in her stomach. If she was going to meet Van she wanted to get there and then leave. _Sooner then you think._

( flashback )

Fiona sat down in her room. It was a month since she last saw Van. ''Does Van hate me? Is there...another?'', Fiona dreaded that last thought. Fiona brushed that thought away when the sound of Van's voice echoed through the halls.

( end of flashback)

''Were almost there'', Moonbay said taking a turn. ''Maybe you should slow down the car a little, Moonbay'', Shivered Fiona sinking lower in her seat. ''Don't worry Fiona I'm a good driver'', Moonbay replied taking another sharp turn.

Van took a turn and sped up at the thought of Fiona. He saw a familiar car coming closer and closer. Maybe he shouldn't have sped up so fast.

( _1 month later_ )

A group of people stood around headstones. One crying woman put a bouquet of flowers on one the graves. The other two were men. They read the headstones. the names were- _Van, Fiona, Moonbay. _Serena stopped long enough to grin at the other two, but then sobbed when she saw Van's. Thomas layed flowers at Fiona's and Irvine did the same with Moonbays.

**_Serena_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
